Blanket
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan has a special 'comfort' blanket that he takes with him everywhere whenever he leaves home. Dan goes to Phil's house for a weekend but when he wakes up, he finds that his blanket is missing and starts to panic.


"Today has been fun, hasn't it?" 16-year-old Phil asked as he looked over at his boyfriend, Dan, also 16.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled. "Yeah, it has been really fun. I kind of don't want it to end," he said.

"It's only Friday. Luckily we've got all day tomorrow to spend," Phil said.

"And then I have to go back home on Sunday," Dan said. He pouted.

"You don't like being at home?" Phil asked, frowning a little.

"It's not that I don't like it. I just don't like being away from you," Dan said, blushing.

"Aw, Dan!" Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and kissed him.

Dan giggled as he kissed Phil back. "It's getting late, should we get to bed then?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's change into our pajamas and we'll get in bed," Phil said.

Dan and Phil then took time to change into their pajamas.

Phil looked over at Dan and chuckled when he saw that he had pulled out his own blanket, which Phil knew Dan loved that blanket. Dan always brought it with him whenever he was always at his house. Phil thought it was adorable that he had a blanket that he loved and took everywhere with him.

Dan looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw that he was staring at him. "Don't judge me," he whined.

Phil laughed at him. "Let's get in bed you," he said. They both crawled onto Phil's bed after Phil had turned off the lights. Phil grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Phil then scooted closer to Dan and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him slightly closer. He smiled as he watched Dan curl up in his blanket.

"Your cuddles are my favorite," Dan said as he snuggled up next to Phil.

"I'd like to think I give good cuddles," Phil said.

"They're very good. You should be proud," Dan said. He looked up at Phil and smiled.

"Well they must be good if you say they are so I am very proud," Phil said. He leaned down and kissed Dan.

Dan blushed and wrapped his arms around Phil as he cuddled into him more. "I love you," Dan whispered.

"I love you too, Dan," Phil whispered back to him. He pressed a kiss against Dan's forehead.

Dan held onto his blanket as he rested his head against Phil's chest. His eyes slowly fluttered shut and it didn't take him long to fall asleep, while Phil stayed awake a little while more than Dan.

It was the next morning when Dan woke up first, around 10 o'clock. Dan sat up, yawning as he did so. He looked around and then he realized that his blanket was nowhere to be found which made him start to panic. Dan moved the other blankets and pillows around to try to find it but he couldn't.

"Dan, what are you doing?" Phil asked tiredly. He blinked a few times as he looked over at Dan.

"Where is my blanket?" Dan asked with panic in his voice.

"What?" Phil asked as he sat up. "Dan, calm down."

"I can't calm down! My blanket is missing! You know how important that blanket is to me!" Dan yelled as his eyes began to water up. He started shoving the blankets off the bed.

"Dan, calm down. Let's just look around the room? Okay, we'll find it," Phil said calmly.

"We better fucking find it because I'm not going home without it," Dan said.

"Now I kind of don't want to look for it," Phil said, smiling slightly.

"Phil, this is serious!" Dan yelled, making Phil jump slightly at his raised voice. Dan stood up from the bed and immediately started looking everywhere in Phil's bedroom for his blanket.

Phil bit his lip as he sat there for a few seconds before he finally stood up and started looking for Dan's blanket as well, because he knew how much Dan loved that blanket of his.

"Good morning bo- oh, what are you doing?" Phil's mum asked when she walked into the room about 10 minutes later, when she found Dan and Phil search around Phil's room.

Phil looked over at his mum. "Mum, have you seen a blanket? Like a blue and red blanket?" He asked.

"Actually, I have. It was on your floor last night so I put it in the wash," She said.

Dan immediately looked over at her and took a deep breath. "You washed my blanket?" He asked quietly, feeling relieved that his blanket wasn't actually missing but also embarrassed as he had snapped at Phil before.

"Oh, that was yours? I'm sorry, Dan. I just thought it was one of Phil's blankets that needed washed," She said.

"I do have a lot of blankets on my bed," Phil said.

"Yes, you do. Your blankets almost finished so I'll bring it back as soon as it's done," Phil's mum told Dan.

"Thank you so much. I thought it had gone missing when I woke up," Dan said.

Phil's mum gave him a reassuring smile before she walked out of the room.

Dan immediately turned around and looked at Phil. "Phil, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"Hey, don't apologize. I know how much that blanket means to you. You thought it was lost so you freaked out. I'm not upset with you," Phil said. He walked over to Dan and pulled him into a reassuring hug.

Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil and he hugged him back. He closed his eyes as he then buried his face in Phil's chest, not letting go of him. Dan was thankful that Phil was so understanding and that he didn't make fun of him for carrying around a stupid blanket. But, Dan has had that blanket ever since he was a baby and he took it everywhere where with him, it calmed him down whenever he panicked about not being home.

"I think it's adorable that you carry your blanket around with you," Phil said as Dan pulled away from the hug.

"Phil, shut up!" Dan whined as he hit Phil's chest playfully.

Phil laughed and pulled him into another hug, kissing his head gently.

About a half an hour later, Dan and Phil had just finished eating their breakfast and were now sitting in Phil's bed next to each other. They were watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which was Phil's favorite show.

"Dan?" Dan looked over when he heard his name being called. He looked up and his eyes lit up as soon as he saw that it was Mrs. Lester with his blanket in her hands. "Here you go, nice and warm…" She said as she handed Dan his blanket. Dan immediately took it from her and wrapped it around himself.

"Thank you so much," Dan said as he looked up at her. "Really, it means a lot…"

"Aw, well you're welcome then," Mrs. Lester said. She smiled and then she walked out of Phil's bedroom.

"Are you happy now?" Phil asked calmly as he looked down at Dan.

"Yes, I couldn't be happier. My blankets back and I'm with my boyfriend," Dan said.

Phil smiled. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer.

Dan smiled as he rested his head on Phil's chest. "Thank you Phil," he said quietly.

"What are you thanking me for?" Phil asked curiously.

"Anyone else would have made fun of me for making such a big deal out of a little blanket… but you never make fun of me for it and I couldn't me more thankful for that," Dan said.

Phil smiled as he stared down at Dan. "I love you. Why would I make fun of something that makes you happy?"

"I guess I never looked at it like that," Dan said. He looked up at Phil.

"People shouldn't make fun of you or anyone else if something makes them happy, even if it is something little like a blanket. Never listen to what anyone else tells you," Phil told him.

Dan sighed happily. "I really, really do have the best boyfriend ever," he whispered.


End file.
